How I Met You Again
by stargazerlover
Summary: My first fanfiction: Mikan and Hotaru were forced to go to Alice Academy.They meet up some old friends and new friends. Along the way, they find happiness, friendship, trouble and maybe love.
1. Chapter 1

**How I met you again**

**by: stargazerlover **

_Mikan's POV_

I can do this. People don't think it's weird to transfer in the middle of the school year. Right? I hope Hotaru is in this class. I hope that I can make new friends to help forget what had happened...

_Flashback_

_Hotaru and I lived in a small village where everyone knew everyone. Everyone always helped each other. It was time for the festival to start soon. Our festival was always famous for the activites and how everyone got along at that day. The day before the festival was going to start, a bunch of men in black came by. It looked like they wanted to take something from us._

_"Tell your leader of the village to come out," one of them said._

_Our leader came out, looking worried. He leaded them to the council hall. Hotaru also looked worried. I tried to calm her even though I was also worried._

_"It's okay, Hotaru. Nothing bad is going to happen," I said, looking concerned about her best friend._

_"I have a feeling that it might be something about us," Hotaru replied._

_I was truly worried now since Hotaru's feelings are never wrong. It was like she had a sixth sense. After 5 hours of being inside, our leader finally came out, looking disappointed. The men came out later, looking very happy._

_"Mikan, Hotaru come with me please," our leader said._

_We followed him to his office. He looked very sad tell us whatever he had to say._

_"Well, I don't know how to say this, but the men want to take the both you to the Alice Academy," he said._

_Both of us were speechless. The Alice Academy were for children who have special talent or musical talent as well. Also, it's one of the most famous school in Japan._

_"Do we have a choise?" I asked._

_"Well, no. You are forced to," he responded._

_"Why?" Hotaru demanded._

_"It is because, according to these men, you guys have a very special talent," he said._

_The men came in. They grabbed us and started taking us to their car. We see the leader begging them to not take us by force. Everyone was trying to get us but the men were strong. We see our parents trying to reason with the men. _

_"MOM! DAD!" I screamed. _

_I hear Hotaru screamed for her parents too. They put us in the car and I look out the window and see everyone was crying, especially Hotaru's parents and my parents too._

_The car drove away, away where we lived. I turned over to Hotaru who was crying and sobbing, just like me. We both hugged each other the whole entire ride._

And that's how I got into Alice Academy. That's how I am waiting for the teacher to call me in.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**How I Met You Again**

**by: stargazerlover**

**Chapter 2**

_Mikan's POV_

I wonder how I should act when I come in. Shy and quiet? Outgoing and loud? Or maybe I shouldn't say anything at all... By the time I decided how I should act, the teacher was calling my name. I took a deep breath and walked in the classroom. Everyone was staring at me by the time I was in front of the class. I see Hotaru sitting one of the desks. I waved happily at her and see that she decides to give me a small smile. The teacher, Mr. Narumi, made a gesture, telling me to introduce my self.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm happy to meet you!" I said.

Everyone was staring at me with such concentration that I started to shift uncomfortably. I see some familiar faces from the past like Nonoko and Anna who had moved...

"Anna, Nonoko!" I yelled. I immediately run over to them and hug them to death. I was so happy that they were here. I haven't seen them in such a long time.

"Mikan, we missed you so much!" they both said at the same time.

Mr. Narumi clear his throat. "Girls, even this pains me to say this, but I need you guys stop this touching moment. Does any one want to be Mikan's partner?" he said.

Most the guys in the class raise their hands but Mr. Narumi have already chose someone. I have a bad feeling about my partner. I look at Hotaru and see that she also have a bad feeling too.

"Mikan's partner is... Natsume!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed. Everyone was shocked at his choise.

I didn't know who he is but I hope he was not mean or rude. I realized that name sounds familiar though. That name, Natsume, was in the past... Unless he goes to this school or there's another guy who has the same name as him... Memories of playing together, teasing each other, telling each other our problems, him looking at my panties and me yelling at him... But then, he moved somewhere and we never contacted each other...

I snap back to see that the girls were arguing about my partner. I clearly don't see why they are arguing. I go over to Hotaru, who's watching all of the commotion. "Hotaru, who's Natsume they're talking about?" I asked.

"That's him, over there," Hotaru replied grimly. I look over to where she is pointing and I see a guy who has messy black hair, gorgeous face and body(I wasn't looking him like I see some the girls are looking) but the thing that reminded me that it was him was his beautiful crimson eyes. I didn't know that I was staring at him until Hotaru shot me with her baka gun.

I rub my head in pain while Hotaru shot all the girls in the class with her gun. She shot Mr. Narumi with extra force and said,"Don't be so stupid." Everyone was scared of her because of the baka gun.

"Mikan, go sit beside Natsume," Mr. Narumi said. I went to my seat and saw that alot girls were glaring at me. I gulped nervously and wonder what will happen to me. I go sit at my seat and felt nervous. I wonder if he remembers me... Probably not since it's been 5 years since we've seen each other...

_Natsume's POV_

_I was just reading my manga, not listening Naru who talking about, I think, a new student. That caught my attention. It was rare to get two new students in this class. One of them was Hotaru, the best friend of her... I simply hate that girl. She would do anything to torture me. I pay attention when Naru says her name. __  
_

_"Please welcome Mikan!" he said excitedly._

_Everything stopped for me when he said that name. Mikan was the girl who changed me, the only girl who didn't drool over me when we were in grade 4. She was also the girl who was annoying and loud but she was a good listener and was not afraid to speak what's on her mind. Only one who made me believe in hope and love..._

_I see a girl with chocolate hair with hazel eyes that sparkle whenever she is excited or happy. She has change some ways like her hair is down now, up to her waist. But there are some things that hasn't change like her greeting to the class or how she fail to notice all the guys were staring at her like a dog to its treats. _

_I never told anyone but I missed her so much. After I moved I became my old self, before I met Mikan. I was rebellious and I destroyed a lot of things. The only place I was happy was in my dreams, about Mikan. I didn't expect her to be here at this school... Naru asked the class who wanted to Mikan's partner and all the guys raised their hand. I felt angry for some reason. Now I am rarely angry but now I wanted to beat up all the guys of the class. Those damn girls who are now arguing for some reason. Ugh, I hate loud noises... _

_"The reason why the girls are arguing because Mikan's partner is you, Natsume," Ruka whispered. _

_My eyes widened. Mikan, my partner? I didn't get a partner since everyone was annoying and I happen to scare some people. A warm feeling in my stomach meant I could be happy again. For once, I felt like everything would be going my way. I felt someone staring at me and I see her, staring at me like she couldn't believe it was me. I wanted to tell her come talk to me but Hotaru was giving me a 'don't you dare talk to her' look. She then hit Mikan with her baka gun. Later, she hit all the girls with it then Naru the hardest. _

_After all that commotion, everyone sat in their seats except for Mikan. Naru pointed at me and she went to the seat beside me. I see all the girls giving her glares. I wanted to burn them. She sat at her seat. I could smell her scent, strawberries and tangerines. Now I'm acting like a stalker now... I wonder if she can remember me... I look over beside me and saw that she became prettier when I last saw her... How am I suppose to talk to her when we haven't seen each other in 5 years? For the first time, I felt nervous_

Mikan's POV

How am I suppose to talk to him? I mean, he's hot now... I'm going to pretend I never thought of that. Maybe I should start with a hi and then let it go naturally... I took a deep breath and hope Natsume still remembers me.

"Ummm... hi, my name is Mikan Sakura," I said.

"I know who you are, idiot," he replied."

I pouted and said, "Well, you didn't have to call me a idiot..."

We stared at each other and I notice that he needed to talk to me, just like old times. Old feelings started to resurface. I really miss him. How he can cheer me up, how he protected me from bullies and how his eyes softened for me... Grade 4 me had liked him and I was going to tell him but then I was upset when I found out that he was going to move. I have never liked anyone else after he moved. Now, I feel as though a part of me is back.

I notice we were staring too long so I looked away, blushing. I can feel him still staring at me like he wanted to ask me something. I focus on what we were learning in class. He passed me a note and continued to read manga. I look to see if Mr. Narumi saw the note. I open the note.

It says: _Meet me at the back of the school, near the Sakura tree. See you there, Natsume_

__I was happy. Natsume wanted to talk. I hope that I wouldn't telling my feelings to him. I focus to my school work. I see Hotaru giving me a questioning look. I'll tell her after the talk.

_I hope everyone like the story so far! :) PS someone inbox me how to make the lines _


	3. Chapter 3

**How I Met You Again**

_Chapter 3_

_Natsume's POV_

_After class was over, Ruka call me over. I wonder what he wants to talk about._

_"It looked like you knew Sakura from a long time ago," Ruka stated._

_I shrug. "I knew her since grade 4." I replied. I knew Mikan since kindergarden. I ignored her until grade 4, when I decided to let her in my world. She became my best friend until I realized I had feelings for her. By the time I had realized, my dad decides to move the family to somewhere else. _

_"Really? Wow, I thought I was the only one that knew you," Ruka said, surprised._

_"You thought I was a loner?" I asked while rolling my eyes. Like, seriously, do I really look like a loner? Maybe I should talk some more people. I dimissed the thought quickly. The class would something was wrong with me. Besides, I'm better to have only few friends, not alot._

_"Maybe?" Ruka murmured. I heard him and hit him in the head. He gave me the 'what did I do' look. I sighed. I'm going to be late to meeting Mikan. _

_"Look, Ruka, I'm going to be late for something so I'm going to go now," I said. He started to protest. "I'll introduce you to Mikan, okay?" I asked. He nodded at me happily. I guessed he wanted to meet Mikan. I stood up and left the classroom. As I go to my favourite Sakura tree, where I was supposed to meet Mikan, I suddenly remember how I met Mikan in kindergarden._

_It was the first day of school. I hated the noise by everyone was making it. I just wanted today to be over already. My class was really noisy. My teacher was nowhere in sight. All of sudden, someone accidentally spill some juice on my favourite manga. I look up to see a girl with pigtails. She was saying something but I couldn't hear from all the noise. All I hear was I'm sorry I spilt juice on your book. I glared at her and saw her shiver. Since that day, I ignored her the next 5 years. _

_I half smiled when I see Mikan sitting at the root of the tree, waving at me. I hope we can get along without noticing 5 years have gone by._

_Mikan's POV_

I am so excited to talk to Natsume. He's a very good listener and he can help with your problems. I walked to the back of the school to see a big beautiful sakura tree. I walk up to the tree and touch the bark. It was very rough but comforting. I going to have to explain to Hotaru but I think she knows. I sit near the root of the tree. I wonder this is the place where Natsume sits and relaxs at lunch.

I felt a bit sleepy so I decided to take a nap. My dream was very weird. Natsume was being so nice to me but I didn't know why though. Then he goes closer to me as if he wanted to kiss me... I woke suddenly. My feelings are showing again. I blush when I thought of the dream again. I see Natsume coming to the tree. I waved at him and saw he smiled a bit. When Natsume smiles, he looks better than no smile. He sits right beside me.

"So, what have you been doing these 5 years?" I asked. I might as well start the conversation like I always do in grade 4.

"You know, before I met you in grade 4," he replied. I smiled at the thought he missed me these past 5 years. "What about you?" Natsume asked.

"Well, it's lonely without you teasing me and me yelling at you," I replied. I thought he smiled when I said that. Maybe my imagination...

We started talking about some random things and some our hobbies have changed like how Natsume likes to sometimes watch the stars. By the time we finished talking, lunch was over and classes were going to start soon. I grabbed Natsume's hand and started to run to class. We got to the hallway very quickly.

I noticed that I was still holding his hand and quickly letting go, blushing. I hope he doesn't notice. I face the door and was about to open the door when Natsume grabbed my hand. I look at him and noticed the pale pink tint on his cheeks.

"Natsume, we have to go to cla..." I said before his lips went on my cheek. 'They are so soft' I thought when he pulled away. I put my hand where his lips were. I blush a very deep red. I look at Natsume who was not looking at me.

"Natsume, why did you kis..." I asked before he looked at me with an emotion I couldn't describe. He sighed before his hand went to scratch his hair.

"I'm really sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that," Natsume said. I now know what the emotion, it was love. I smiled at him before I placed arms around him.

"I'm fine with it, really. You didn't have to say sorry," I whispered. I pull away and went inside the classroom.

_Natsume's POV_

_She doesn't seem mad. The kiss... I did that on impulse. Man, I need to keep my feelings in check... It was not my fault that she blushed when we were still holding hands. I hope this won't get too awkward... When she hugged me, she was so soft and warm... I need to stop thinking about her before Koko sees it. We both went to the classroom to see that class had already started. I went to my seat and watch Mikan apologizing to Jin Jin, the strictest teacher in the academy. Looks like we both have detention... I put my manga over my head and fell asleep. _


	4. Chapter 4

**How I Met You Again**

*****sorry for not posting a new chapter, I've been busy with school and homework*

**Chapter 4**

_Mikan's POV_

I can't believe that I got detention for being late! I have a feeling that Jinno-sensei is going to hate me for the rest of the school year… As I was thinking of detention, I accidently bump into Hotaru. She looks pretty mad as she drags me to an empty classroom.

"So, tell me what you and the idiot have been talking about at lunch," said Hotaru, deadly. I was about to protest when she gave me a very scary look.

I end up telling her everything that happened at lunch and before I went to class. After I finished, she gave a very long sigh before speaking.

"I'm not going to interfere much, but he somehow hurt you, I going to kill him," Hotaru said. I quickly hug her before she hit me with her baka gun. Today must those days Hotaru was being nice when she return the hug. We head to our dorms when Anna and Nonoko surprise us with a sleepover.

We were catching up with each other when someone knocked on Anna's dorm door. We were trying not to laugh as Hotaru went to the door and open it. We couldn't hear anything as Hotaru and mystery person talked. She comes back a few minutes later, giving me a 'it's for you' look before sitting down and watching the rest of the movie.

I go to the door, to see its Natsume. I wonder why he was here, wanting me to talk.

_Natsume's POV_

_After class ended, I see Mikan being drag away by the money lover. Looks like I'm going to talk to her later. I wander throughout the school as Ruka came up to me. He was out of breath as he stopped. I wait for him to catch his breath before he began speaking._

"_When am I going to meet Mikan?" he asked. He must really want to meet her. _

"_You are going to meet her tomorrow," I said. I see his face go into a depressed face. I gave him what's supposed to look like a sympatric face. He follows me as I go to my dorm, begging to meet Mikan today. As I see my dorm door, I sprint to the door and close it behind me. I hear him knocking on the door before leaving._

_I sat on my bed, thinking about Mikan. She so pretty… I snap my head from thinking more even though I want to. I want her to be mine but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I should go visit her, I thought as I left my room. I knock on her door but no one answered. Maybe she's at Anna's dorm… Later, I knock on Anna's door. Guess who answered? The money lover… I glared at her as she smirks at me._

"_Can I see Mikan?" I asked, knowing __she__ wouldn't let me. She took her time before she answered. I really hate her…_

"_Well, she's busy watching a movie with her friends she hasn't seen in 5 years. So, no," she replied, with venom._

"_Well, I only going to talk to her for 5 minutes so let me," I said angrily. She is making me mad on purpose… I clutch my hands into fists._

"_Fine, but you owe me 90 rabbits though," she replied with a smirk. Great, now I have to pay that money lover just to see Mikan._

"_Fine," I replied with annoyance. Well, you can see Mikan now though. She went to get Mikan who probably eating some Howalons, her favourite treat. As I wait for her, I wonder if I can confess to her one day… I hope we would have a future together… I mentally slap myself, that's only if she have the same feelings for me…_


	5. Chapter 5

How I Met You Again

Chapter 5

Author Notes: I am really sorry for not updating the story! :( I have been busy with school, exams, and homework. I am going to start updating on the weekend so enjoy this chapter! :)

_Mikan's POV_

As I go towards the door, I wonder what Natsume wants to talk about... I smiled as I see waiting him for me. "Hi, Natsume!" I said, smiling. "Hi, Mikan," he said. "So, why are here?" I asked. "I wanted to see you," he replied, blushing. 'Aww... He is blushing... That's so cutee...' I thought as I watch him. "You know, you could have texted me," I said. A minute later, he smacked himself on the head hard. "Ugh, you are right... Here's my number," he groaned before giving me a slip of paper. "Hehe, Natsume, thank you," I replied before he went back to his dorm. He gave me a wave as he was walking. I close the door, to see that everyone was watching me. I quickly blushed, before I quickly ran to Anna's room.

_Natsume's POV_

_ 'You have totally blown_ it,'_ I thought to myself. I kept hitting my head as I walk back to my dorm. I opened the door, not expecting company. I was really surprised when I saw Ruka sitting on my couch, watching an animal movie."Ruka, why are you here?" I asked. "Well, I found a way to sneak into your room but when I got in, all I see was an empty room with no Natsume," he explained. 'Great, he's going to ask where I was. I ran to my room, locking it after closing it. Ruka was banging on the door, shouting at me to open it. However, after 5 minutes he stopped. I drew a deep breath and sighed. I got into my sleeping clothes and climbed into bed. My last thought was about Mikan..._

_Hey guys, this all I'm going to write now :/ I'm probably going to update the story tomorrow. This chapter is pretty short so tomorrow I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. :) _


	6. Chapter 6

How I Met You Again

Chapter 6

Mikan's POV

I woke up to find that everyone left me. I checked the clock to see that class was going to start. I quickly got up, ran to take the quickest shower I had ever had. I dressed into the uniform and brushed my hair. I opened the door and ran in the hallways. I opened the classroom door to find everyone staring at me and Mr. Jinno looking at me angrily. "Why are you late, Mikan?" he asked. "Well, I stayed up late to study for today's test and I didn't watch the time when I went to sleep. So that is why I came to class late," I replied. "We'll, take your seat and if you are ever late for this class, you are getting detention," he sighed. I quickly took my seat, beside Hotaru. Mr. Jinno restarted his lesson, talking about fractions. I sighed internally. I'm not good with fractions. He had left the class to get something. I turned to Hotaru who was working on her invention, Baka Gun 9300. "Hotaru, can you help me with math? I am kinda confused on fractions." I asked, hesitantly. She looked at me and then replied, "Okay, Mikan, I'll try to help." I smiled at her brightly. She gave me a small smile before teaching me.

Natsume's POV

I watched Mikan being taught to that money lover. I wanted to help her but she asked HER. I turned to Ruka who was slightly mad at me since I didn't introduce him to her. I sighed. "I'll introduce her to you today, ok?" I said. He just nodded but I can tell he was really happy about it. Jinno came back with homework. I groaned. I do not want to do homework especially if it is on the weekend. The bell rang before he said more about his lesson. I got up and motioned Ruka to come with me. I came up to Mikan and poked her. She turned around and smiled. I turned slightly red and noticed that money lover is taking pictures of Mikan and I. I glared at her but she kept on taking pictures. "Mikan, this is Ruka. Ruka, this is Mikan," I said. Ruka smiled at Mikan and extended his hand towards her. She took it and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Ruka," she said happily. "It is finally nice to meet you, Mikan since Natsume keeps forgetting to introduce you to me," he replied. They released their hands. Mikan turned to me and made a tsk noise. "Oh, Natsume, how could forget to introduce your best friend," she said mockingly.


	7. Chapter 7

How I Met You Again

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I am going to make this chapter longer since I didn't know how many words were there in Chapter 6. If you guys have any suggestions or criticism for improving anything, just tell me! Thanks guys for reading this story!

_Mikan's POV_

Natsume scowled at me after I made that comment. "Hey guys, do you want to eat lunch with us?" I asked. 'It would be much more fun eating with a group,' I thought as I waited for their answer. "Sure!" Ruka replied while Natsume replied,"Hn." We went to the cafeteria where in my opinion is the best place to eat. We sat down to the table nearest to the window. I pulled out my lunch bag while Natsume got up to buy lunch. Ruka got his lunch bag too. Ruka began telling me what had happened while I was away. Ruka was close to telling me how Natsume dressed up as a cat for the school play but Natsume covered his mouth. I pouted, I wanted to know. "Natsumeee, tell meee," I pleaded. "No," he stated. "Pleeasee," I begged, using my puppy-dog eyes. "No," he said again. I pouted; I'm not going to talk to him then. Ruka tried to be the peacemaker but gave up. Hotaru was watching the whole entire time, amused by our conversation. I sighed; this is going to be a long day. I started to eat my delicious looking sandwich. I watch Natsume, who seems like he didn't care at all. I look out the window; my eyes were starting to water. I quickly finished my sandwich and left the cafeteria without saying anything. I went to the library so I can read my heart out.

_Natsume's POV_

_I sighed as Mikan left the cafeteria .Ruka looked at me with worry. "Maybe, you should have told her," he said. 'I didn't want to tell her since it was embarrassing…' I thought. "I'll go find her," I said as I got up. "If you're looking for Mikan, she's at the library," she said. I look to who said that, it was __her__. "Thanks," I said gruffly. I walked out of the cafeteria and into the library. I found her in the manga section of the library. She was reading Fruits Basket very intently. "Ehm," I said. However, she ignored me. I sighed; this is going to take a long time. "Look, Mikan, I am sorry for not telling you but I think it is embarrassing to talk about," I said. She looks up to me and she gave me a hug. "I'm sorry for acting that way; I just wanted to know everything that has happen since you left," she replied. So, we spent about an hour in the library, talking. We just talked about our families. "Well, I got dragged into this school without my parents' consent," Mikan said glumly. I gave her a pat on the shoulder and she smiled gratefully. "I had to leave but my parents know and they can't wait for me to get out," I replied. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, I had to go to protect them," I answered. "Hope my parents are okay," she said sadly. "They probably are so live life to the fullest," I said, trying to cheer her up. "Thank you, Natsume," she happily said. We left the library so we can eat dinner. She grabbed one of my fingers and held on. I smiled, looking over to her. She was slightly blushing. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. She was full-out red now. "Umm…" she said shyly. I let go of our hands and walked ahead of her. She recovered and grabbed my hand. "I didn't say you shouldn't let go," she said, a bit more confident now. "Suit yourself,' I replied. She smiled brightly before giving a swing to our intertwined hands as we are walking to the cafeteria .However, I didn't know that someone was going to use Mikan for evil. I was falling for her every second we have spent together. 'I am going to get Mikan and myself out and I don't care about being selfish. I just want her safe and away from this place,' I thought. _

_Mikan's POV_

I wonder what Natsume is thinking about… I can't wait to eat. We walked to the cafeteria and I released our hands, heading to the line. I waited for my food, grabbed the tray and went to where Hotaru and Ruka are sitting. I smiled at them and sat down. I started to eat when Natsume sat down beside me. "So, how was your talk, Mikan?" Hotaru asked. "Good, Hotaru," I replied, smiling. "That's good," Ruka said. I smiled. I played with my food as I thought about things. First, I don't know why Hotaru and I are here. Second, I feel as though as if someone is watching me. Third, I am falling in love with Natsume all over again. Fourth, I don't know if Natsume has the same feelings as me.


End file.
